falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Cat's Paw brothel
The Cat's Paw is a brothel located (ironically) on Virgin Street in New Reno and is among the first things a new visitor to Reno sees. The brothel is to the south of the Desperado, the Mordino casino. Despite its proximity to the Desperado, the Cat's Paw remains an independent operation, not under the control of any of the families. Background According to Miss Kitty, the Cat's Paw had been, prior to the war, the photography studio for Cat's Paw magazine, issues of which are commonly found in the wasteland. Bringing an issue to Miss Kitty will open up a business opportunity: Kitty will be interested in purchasing a full set of ten issues. Management and business Run by Miss Kitty, the brothel caters to any visitor to New Reno who has chips to spend. Kitty prides herself on being open-minded, reminding visitors to not be shy, since "we've heard it all." Their barker runs through a nearly inexhaustable list of various types of - as he colorfully states it - booty available. Despite its independent status, the Cat's Paw does business with various New Reno families. Overheard comments from Miss Kitty indicate that the Cat's Paw is responsible for "staffing" penthouse parties at the Shark Club casino, as well as supplying girls to Myron at the Mordino Stables. Still, despite these "professional contracts," the Cat's Paw relies on individual services. A visitor to the Cat's Paw is always welcome. You can get in free as a made man, prizefighter, or finished the game. Miss Kitty also keeps detailed accounting books on revenues, tributes paid to the families etc., making her brothel a truly well-run establishment. Girls Women working in the Cat's Paw are undoubtedly the best escorts in the wasteland. They are extensively trained in various sexual techniques (and suppression of their natural revulsion towards their customers), are guaranteed to be completely clean (Miss Kitty maintains a strict "No jet" policy) and possess a great deal of insight into the human nature. A small part of their offer includes: honey loving, the dipstick swirl, humjobs, various exotica, full upper and lower body workouts, handling super mutants and ghouls, reading dictionaries to robots (Skynet for example) and the "Kesting Special" - a special talking session for a customer looking for intellectual stimulation and free skill points for Speech. Quests and opportunities The player can get a permanent +1 Agility by first sleeping with Ms. Kitty and immediately afterwards sleeping with one of her prostitutes. If ten issues can be brought to the Cat's Paw, Miss Kitty will be willing to part with the legendary Cat's Paw Issue No.5 which, aside from its photographic studies, includes an in-depth article on energy weapons. The player can get a date with Miss Kitty herself, with the right dialogue choices, but only after he has finished the game. Behind the scenes * The man outside the building promoting the "wares" inside is a parody of Cheech Marin's character in the horror film From Dusk Till Dawn. en:Cat's Paw (place) pl:Kocia łapka (miejsce) ru:Бордель «Кошачья лапка» Category:New Reno Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:辐射2地点